


Black Mark - Mobster!AU

by Feather_Dancer



Series: City of Flames [1]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: How I write fluff, Mobster!AU, Multi, Rumors abound, Something is really off with everyone, more implied violence but just in case!, slightly homicidal nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his father died young of a sudden heart attack, Lewis ends up becoming the most powerful mob boss in the city, keeping the gangs in line, helping people out and having some ... damn scary rumors flying about him. And that was before he disappeared for a while in unknown circumstances. Whatever happened to them, neither he nor the other two city heads, Vivi and Arthur, came back as the same people who left.</p><p>One things for certain though, this Arthur ain't your damsel.</p><p>This AU is the creation of Gypsywriter135!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Mark - Mobster!AU

**Author's Note:**

> Pointing out here that their relationship with Arthur outside being close friends is not public knowledge! On Arthur's request mind, doesn't stop them stealth teasing him like. Close family and friends are aware however.
> 
> I also can't write fluff I am so so sorry. This is the first ficlet for the AU based on an ask I got sent I HAD to run with and it involved much flailing using the bits of information I have.
> 
> All currently public information can be found on the following link. I'm literally working on Arthur's profile right now so as the colour designs aren't finalised I've not been specific on attire :) - http://msamobsterau.tumblr.com/

_I've opened up my eyes_  
 _Seen the world for what it's worth_  
 _Tears rain down from the sky_  
 _They'll blow it all to bits_  
 _To prove whose god wields all the power_  
 _Fire rains down from the sky_

…

…

 

“… Arthur, how many times have I told you no phones in the bedroom. Christ.”

His answer is only a sleepy mumble before the distinct feeling of a body snuggling closer to his chest in defiance and as a completely unintentional bonus, to help avoid that awful light substance trying to escape through the blinds. Lewis can’t help but roll his eyes as he reaches over to grab the phone and shut it up before it gets chance to launch into the third loop. Morning people these precious two definitely ain’t which is only confirmed further by the cutest sleep fuelled enraged sound behind him for committing the heinous crime of moving the precious warmth away even for a fraction of a second.

There is a thoughtful noise that accompanies a small frown as he taps the screen a few times before finding the newly gained message and giving it a quick scan through. Sighing with annoyance he carefully places the rather cold screen on the side of Arthur’s face to try and get at least an attempt at wakefulness but just receives a vague swat in response. 

“Hey, hey Arthur, come on wake up. Don’t make me shove you out the bed again,” he hisses into his ear giving his shoulder a rough shake trying his best not to disturb Vivi too much and for the most part managing it.

He gets another mumble in response before a bleary eye cracks open.

“S’time ish eet,” he whispers barely audible as he tries to move his head to make the horrible cold object slide away.

“Nine, if you hadn’t pinned my arm I coulda least been doing some reading for past couple hours so had to settle with watching the two of you instead. Completely worth it,” Lewis adds with a grin as he swiftly grabs the phone again before it hurtles into the abyss.

“Try again at teeeen,” Arthur groans along with a clumsy grab for the phone-wielding arm before it settles for covering his own face instead.

“As much as I’d love to, Lance left a message that he needs you in. Your day off got destroyed by a customer I’m afraid,” another eye roll accompanies the expected upset sound.

“… Fuck.”

“Mmm, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, and I do need to actually get up soon there’s a meeting on later I can’t dodge out that easily. Well not if want to keep the fun and games rolling anyway,” Lewis answers holding the phone in front of the mechanics face to prove the text’s existence before he leans over to kiss him on the forehead.

“By the way, it’s also your turn to wake Vivi.”

It is the most half asleep glare he has ever witnessed but it just makes the grin wider as a result, it’s just adorable.

“Heh, también te quiero.”

~~~

“Kid, you look like more like fresh ‘ell than usual first thing and it’s already late. You’ve not been up long ‘ave you.” It is less than a question, more pointing out the obvious which is likely why Lance Kingsmen gets the flattest look in all existence as Arthur slouches past him.

“Well I was trying to have a lie in and my life is ruined forever more now I lost it. Uuuugh lemme grab more coffee I’ve _only_ had two this morning and I feel like death, then words will make some sense. I just want to go back to bed already, fuck,” he grumbles heading straight for the tiny kitchenette squirreled in the break room barely acknowledging the existence of literally anything or anyone else.

Heaving another sigh, the blond partially kicks the heavy set door open then wanders over to grab his favourite mug off the rack to find to his surprise someone has made a rather fresh still hot drink all ready waiting ready for him. He blinks, then again before poking it to make sure it’s real. 

“Uh?”

Lance simply leans against the doorframe of the closed door with a chuckle and a grin at his nephew’s bewilderment.

“I should mention that yer boyfriend got one of the little guys to get ‘ere before you as pre-warning case you got worse on route, disappeared off again bout five minutes ‘fore you showed up after stealing something. Thank Christ Kylie walked in though, little bugger nearly poured the entire damn jar in there ‘fore they got caught.”

Arthur seems to take a moment to process this information before shrugging, grasping the mug quickly and proceeding to down it at full scalding speed. It makes even his Uncle look just a smidge concerned but he chooses not to say anything.

“Must be his way of making up me having to wake Vivi, she threw the phone at my head before I got chance to get out of range, lucky bastard was already well out the door,” he muses before he gently puts the mug down wondering if he should risk another, probably not while he’s being watched so intently.  
“So what did I do to deserve being up at this ungodly hour?” 

“Jamerson, he’s coming back in ‘alf an hour and insisting only you touch the ancient banger and wasn’t taking no for an answer. Though ‘onestly if he starts shit again with Cassandra he will just accidentally find himself on my blacklist… Keeping them away from one another has done jack shit,” how anyone can keep such a straight face with anger that blatant in their tone is truly a mystery but then this is also Lance.

“Ah, no wonder the mystically words “day” and “off” eluded the jackass. I can’t wait for karma to bite him.”

“Tempting as it is, you ain’t setting the hamster _or_ the dog on him, clear?”

“God! Fiiiine but if they do it themselves I’m innocent, you know how smart that dog is!” he grumbles crossing his arms before there is a slight smile on his face.  
“Heck for all I know one of Lewis’ will do something sooner or later, he doesn’t even tell them half of the crap they get up to just hears about it afterwards…”

“Arthur, don’t encourage ‘em.”

“You’re just saying that because you know for a fact one of them is probably eavesdropping right now,” he says with a slight pout before quirking an eyebrow when Lance gives him a hard stare while gesturing across the main work floor.

“In a word, yes. It’s been spinning on my godamn chair for the past ‘alf an hour and won’t get out.”

Arthur has an odd expression for a moment, and then he just quietly shrugs with a what do? face.

“Jesus shooing really doesn’t work does it.”

“Would appreciate it if you kindly tell him to get on and stop ‘em I don’t want customers seeing this place over run by bleeding glorified pixies.” The glare is half hearted at best before his uncle throws his hands up and heads back out the break room.  
“Do what yer like till the banger comes in but for the love of god at least TRY to look busy if a customer wanders in I’ve got a reputation to uphold here. If anybody asks, ‘alf daying it then you’re clearing yer ass outta here, already sick of the sight of you,” 

Arthur knows he shouldn’t but he just can’t resist throwing a salute.

“Aye aye sir!”

~~

After completing his civic duty Arthur decides to kill a bit of time close to Kingsmen after raiding his secret stash and enjoy the sun for a bit in the wild outdoors, if in the form of just leaning against the brickwork and watching the sheer array of stupid wandering past. It was an experience to say the least, it’s not everyday you see an older guy mysteriously being super apologetic about being an ingrate to an employee and bring them flowers. Heck it ALMOST tempted him not to half arse the work as much as he did but bitterness ruled that one out. When Lance looked at him as a very confused Guru took the new bouquet all he could do was shrug innocently as that was sure as heck not his doing.

Course with that out the way leaves a problem. Lewis is no doubt stuck somehow not being bored out his mind right now since he can handle the nicey social crap the best and Vivi? Well from the last text he got she was half way across town as there was a sale on something she wanted badly and no you don’t understand I NEED it. No indication of what the shiny thing was but eh she’d shove it in his face soon enough he’s sure.

So that was that apparently.

 

“Hey, you that kid who keeps hanging about with the big guns?”

He frowns looking up from his drink to see someone who looks hazily familiar but can’t pinpoint why.

“With as vague a wording as that I don’t know why you’d expect anything other than shit as a response.”

The man laughs heartedly making Arthur frown further. Seriously what the fuck is it with random middle-aged blokes wandering up and asking him crap lately? Though in this case just that fake expression alone not to mention his tacky appearance is getting his back up even more.

“Ah my apologies, sir! I’ve been hearing stories here and there that there’s a mechanic that works at this here fine establishment who also happens to know the real people in charge of this city and was wondering if you might be the one.”

Yep, really don’t like this guy. He downs some more of his drink not even trying to hide the annoyance in his expression.

“You’re still dancing around with bullshit there,” he says coldly.

There is a clap of the hands, a snap of the fingers and an ah! Causing an almost disgusted look towards this strange balding man.

“I’m afraid I am unsure of their names, but! Ones a girl of most often blue about yay high, wears pink glasses and I think I saw her with some form of launcher running off cackling somewhere a few days back perhaps…? The other! Well the man of mystery! Whether realising it or not suddenly everything calms down as if they don’t dare breathe wrong in his presence and has the most curious purple hair and eyes the sort I’ve never seen before! Always so formal wearing, casual does not appear to exist in his repertoire. Of course there is a third, the great unknown! Bar a few rumours which brings me to here,” the words swirl around with sickening enthusiasm that just makes the mechanic want to throw up so he quickly hides it with another swig. 

Great, now even the drink tastes awful now, bastard.

“Christ of _course_ I know who you mean what do you take me for? And if this is your long fangled way of just info digging it’s hardly any fucking secret they’re friends of mine. Now if this is just a social visit kindly get out. Kingsmen is trying to run a business and you’re scaring all the bloody customers. I’ve literally watched at least two of our regulars walk the other direction because you’ve taken up harassing me so no doubt my Uncle is gonna be absolutely _thrilled_ with you,” the sneering tone is unintentional but if he wasn’t in public let alone near work he’d be yielding to temptation and punch this moron so hard right now…

He does not expect that creepy ass grin to appear on the man’s face and for the briefest second his surprise shows.

“Excellent, I thought as much. You heard him!”

The last thing the blond gets chance to think is the fuck? before the back of his skull explodes and he blacks out.

~~~

“Make sure to get all the preparations complete! I’m sure word is getting round that damn network of his already so there won’t be any room for error, now march!”

The groaning sounds snaps the stranger back to attention and makes him turn to look at his quarry gradually fading back into the conscious realm who is certainly not too thrilled about this development. Dingy barely lit stereotypical as hell warehouse and all.

“… Jesus… ow. … Guys I thought … we were cutting this … bullcrap. Fucking … ow.”

“Oh the lover boy is awake. Now you just sit tight now we’ll be pulling up roses soon enough I’m sure and you get a front row seat!” the stranger glees standing over the bound and soon to be un-blindfolded Arthur tied to the chair before him.

There is another groaning sound in response before a rather violent headshake at his face being touched.

“… Kindly **get** your gross ass hands off me!” he snaps when a golden eye cracks open, a little bleary but quickly regaining focus.  
“And the fuck did you just say?”

To his credit, he backs off with the blindfold pretty sharpish holding it with a worried frown before a grin spreads over his face and he claps his hands together just as before making the newly wakened bait groan in disgust.

“You know I’m amazed nobody has noticed all the little signs before! So many uncanny coincidences that when added all together funnily enough points you as being more than just a close friend to the other two hm? Sure can brush off just happening to live in the same place for protection reasons but surely not all the rest. Ha! Maybe I am just brilliant instead and the rest stup-“

And that’s when Arthur spits in his face.

“Please _do_ get over yourself I couldn’t give two shits what you think or think you don’t know. So rather than harping on and on I take you’re another of those morons who thinks you want to have a stab at Lewis through me huh? That’s cute; it’s gone so well for everyone else that tried that bullshit,” he sneers enjoying the hell out the indignant rage bearing down on him.  
“He’s not the one you should be worried about right now. And seriously, dude, did you swipe my damn jacket? Do we have a clothing fetish or something? I can feel a draft up my arm it’s cold in here.”

For a second it looks like he’s going to hit (most likely slap) his captive in the face, the smirk daring him to even try but the man stays his hand and stupidly turns his back instead going to stomp off throwing his arms in the air.

“Just wait till I come back with aid you ungrateful little brat! I’m not surprised that rat nest brought you up given those manners!”

He manages barely three steps before being struck in the back with a chair so hard one of the legs snaps clean off and he collapses straight to the floor with a hearty thud. The gleeful expression is still there as Arthur tosses the chair aside and dusts his hands.

“Whoops. I did try to warn you~”

~~~

“…. Yer’ve been trying to encroach on our zone! I caught one of yer boys already this week trying to muscle in and steal our wares!”

“That was the buffer zone you moron and they were counting stock not taking your shit, get over yourself!”

“Buffer my arse it ain’t your territory!”

It is about that point Lewis slams his hand on the table to at least try and get their attention, not bothering to hide his annoyance anymore. After all it’s been twenty minutes of this pointless bickering now he has, frankly, had enough.

“You are like kids squabbling over toys and you’re older than I am. Act your age.”

He doesn’t miss the flinching when the sound echoes through the room nor the worried looks from the arguing pair watching him carefully but can tell nothing else from his expression.

“The map in front of you is the layout of the city, if you want to get into painful detail you have the opportunity right there if it was or was not in the buffer. In your own time of course you have wasted enough of mine.”

“O-of course we a-apologise! You are of course right we should be acting better. I’m sorry for accusing you so harshly, Terry.”

“Oh no, no I shouldn’t have snapped back.”

“… If you are quite finished I’d rather not have to have all the boundary lines changed yet again because you are being finicky about being neighbours…” he glares right at them before leaning back into his chair acting as if nothing happened.  
“I did want to comment on a rumour going round of someone else trying to wander in. I can hear a lot, probably more than you ever want me to find out about granted, but can be more polite in person, yes?” Lewis adds with a simple shrug closing his eyes. In all honesty he doesn’t particularly care but never hurts to make idiots feel valued even if it’s a mystery how they can run shit even without his intervention. Does make him wonder if he’s too nice sometimes as well, mean not like they deserve it.

“The fat oldish guy? Yer seen him, started lurking round the east end couple month back after it fell out of control. Doesn’t seem to do much, has the most annoying way of speaking I’ve ever encountered but does just seem to keep his head down, not ask questions.”

“Mmm I heard some talk bout ‘im having some military contacts, the proper stuff but nothing specific.”

“Oh mean the baldie. He’s like some stray mutt hanging round everywhere writing things down in this little notebook. He starts talking to himself and all sorts of shit. Just a wandering nuisance.”

“That does tally about right except about a notebook, intes-“

For half a second, the lights flicker and the atmosphere takes a sharply colder turn before both normalise again as if nothing happened. Distracted and a bit bewildered staring skywards in confusion, the four heads completely miss the widening of their bosses eyes and the new glow that comes with it until they hear him snarl out an order.

“Tell Vi where it is and for god’s sake tell her to for once to wait till I get there!”

To his poor guests it looks like he shouted at thin air but lo, one of the Dead Beats is there giving a simple nod before it is bolting out the room with feet barely touching the floor in a trail of pink. Within seconds of that Lewis is pushing himself out of the chair absolutely seething. They collectively sink down not daring to breathe until they are addressed again feeling the weight of his roiling anger pressing down.

“Somethings come up so I’ll appreciate if you get yourselves out without wandering or Mystery’s teeth might greet you. In a few days I’ll reschedule this if needed though I _do_ hope it won’t be necessary. So if you’ll excuse me…” He doesn’t bother to look at them, storming out the room in a terrifying stride and one of them could almost swear they saw flickers of fire coming off Lewis.

It takes a minute of staring at the doorway before one dares say anything.

“Christ I feel sorry for whoever that was about, almost.”

~~~

“Oh good you’re waking up. I didn’t even hit you that hard you poor dumb shit. How you feeling? I hope awful as then I’ve done my job properly!”

_He’s on his back, on the floor. Arthur… he was in the chair … why is he on the floor… Mouth… weird._

“Hey, forewarning I wouldn’t try and talk. Plus so you know? Vivi ties knots waaay better than you and she has the sense not to make it easier with an extra arm. I like a challenge you made it piss easy so ‘nother thing you went and fucked up today I guess.”

_Try … and … talk…?_

He tries to move but he can’t, tries to speak but something is … no … he can’t have! Arthur is grinning down at him from where he is sitting on his left back in his jacket and a look of sadistic enjoyment resting his chin on a hand.

“I know this is hard but if you could juuust lift your head up a bit that’d be lovely. The paralysis is temporary, trust me, but takes a while to flush through your system without a canceller, s’only the neck down and I’m sure you can manage this little feat.”

His eyes widen at the golden ones as he attempts to lift his head and look to where a metal hand motions towards the top of his chest. His terror growing till he realises that the thing missing is sitting right there like a trophy prize.

“So there might have been an accident and your tongue got removed. Shame that happened huh? Guess nobody who gives a shit knows your name now OR has to listen to your annoying ass voice… Just consider it pay back for insulting the family name with your snark when you started to stomp off like some child,” he adds with a far more angered tone before taking a breath to settle himself and continues.  
“Poor thing, it’s adorable you thought you could do jack shit to me though.” Arthur laughs as his former captor tries to struggle, to move but his limbs barely twitch in response and is increasingly looking terrified.

“Though you have had a use apparently. This jacket is a birthday present so I’m kinda attached plus what’s a mechanic without their tools hrm? Just mine has a few extra ones for maintenance reasons. The feeling probably hasn’t come back yet unfortunately but despite the amount of garbage in here I’ve finally had a good look at the one muscle that’s been bugging me in my arm!” He tilts his head a moment before he goes to stand.  
“Here lemme just move you round a bit so you can see, all clean and everything~ You’re really making up for my shitty day you know, I never get to have half the fun of late.”

_Oh god … the skin is gone … oh god oh god the blood … so much blood blood red blood red red blood …_

The tears falling just seem to amuse Arthur more as he returns to being kneeled down next to his head gesturing with his metal hand.

“It’s a bitch getting a proper anatomy study but eh take what you can get. So as I feel nice I’ll let you in on a little secret as I suspect you have… maybe a minute? Before that door up front gets torn down and your mystical magical trap of bullshit gets ruined since your slow ass took ten whole minutes to come round,” His face somehow gets more savage causing the man to try and wail as Arthur leans over to whisper into his ear.  
“You were onto something you know, I think both of them look hot as hell when covered in blood.”

And somehow he hit the one thing that manages to terrify the former captor even more from the feeble attempts at movement.

 

Then there is the sound of loud screaming, gunfire, something… exploding, more and more screams echoing which barely seem to register with the blond.

 

“Oh look the Calvary just came in. Guess that’s my off time over, s’all work here and out now. I’ve had fun; I hope you enjoyed your pitiful little existence while it lasted you obnoxious asshole,” Arthur sighs getting up and very carefully putting away the one blade he’d left on the floor.  
“Because I believe my dear friends want to meet you.”

~~~

They had literally starting heading back for outside when Vivi suddenly launches and wraps her arms round Arthur’s chest making him stop and blink in confusion.

“Uh Viv?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“You were already grumpy this morning then someone pulls this bullshit for the first time in ages, you’re gonna never want to have a day off again,” she mumbles into his back gripping him a little tighter and making him wince. Lewis sneaks over to kiss him on the head noting that the bloody taste is definitely not the mechanics much to his relief.

“She has a point, from this notebook you’ve been stalked round for a while then it kinda all went to hell from there,” the taller man says with an element of worry to his tone, crossing his arms to stop himself grabbing hold of their friend as well, at least to try and give him some space.

“Seriously, are you kidding? Sure it started going tits up from the get go but I’ve not had this kinda fun in ages! I always miss out because shit always happens when I’m busy and have to make up with it from stories you two come back with,” Arthur adds the last part with a grin though neither looks particularly enthused but Vivi does loosen him enough so he can actually breathe like a normal human again. He makes sure to give her a small thank you from his appreciative lungs.

“It’s still a fucked day off though, Artie. I don’t think twenty minutes otherwise balances it out much…” There is a sound of agreement from Lewis as well making Arthur give them both (As best he can) an odd look, a pause, then it appears something occurs to him.

“… Look how about we ignore all prior to about thirty minutes ago as think Viv you’re literally the only one who had a good morning and finish the day right and make up for my long lost lie in? Pluuuus you could be super generous and both buy me ice cream mean it never survives long enough for me to have any at home half the time!”

The eeeing begins before Vivi even completely lets go interrupting the few second silence that tried to enforce it’s self and she’s swiftly grabbing each of the surprised boy’s hands and storming forth significantly more happy with the world and life in general.

“Glee! To victory food! Anything else can wait!”

“Ice cream is not a victory food, Vivi!”

“Bah details! I’m gonna load it with so much caramel you’ll both die from diabetes just looking at it!”

~~~

…

“Did you seriously have to bring your shopping in with you, Vi?”

“Oh shush I was nowhere near home when I got the message and I know you say give it to one of yours but I didn’t want to risk them opening it to see if it was food…”

Arthur snorts stealing back the spoon while she’s distracted and grabbing a good-sized mouthful.

“They have a nose for food but swear to god sugar it’s a whole new level. We tried it out once when they were lurking about Kingsmen and they found this fresh doughnut within 45 seconds it was crazy. We hid it really well too, Galaham was guarding it but didn’t do shit.”

Lewis shrugs moving his hand to grab Vivi’s favourite bat again, it had started to slide onto the floor likely getting fresher stains everywhere than it already was, and pins it in place with his leg.

“They just like the taste, no real reason for it. You two are way more sugar liking than I am. Now if it was spices I could understand but…”

“Bah you don’t need to like lotsa sugar I’m more than sweet enough for you already!” she giggles giving the taller man a playful shove before snatching up the spoon and devouring another chunk of ice cream from the swiftly decimating sundae. 

Lewis rolls his eyes but he is chuckling and does make sure to mouth to Arthur, she means you too case you missed it, making the blond immediately flush up.

“Speaking of… Any idea what the fuck hit me? My head still fucking hurts,” he asks as a distraction swiftly looking away from the smirking and still giggling pair opposite him accepting a little more lost food a worthy sacrifice.

“Hm, word I heard was one of the snipers hit you close quarter. You wouldn’t have seen it coming, though do need to clean the back of your head up you look purple and bloodied as shit it’s clashing with your hair like crazy. Plus text your Uncle to say still in one piece, wouldn’t hurt either.”

“Yeah like there isn’t enough blood and crap here already right? Bet I got the bigger bruises though.”

“Oh no you should see my hand one of them tried to hit me too it was hilarious! I think I broke his knee!”

~~~

It’s about an hour before they leave the ice cream place again. Nobody dared comment on the fact the three of them looked like they’d just stomped in from a war zone complete with bloodied foot prints, a few department store bags, a recently used baseball bat for the completely wrong purpose and had sat down for the biggest sundae the three of them could share.

 

…

 

The missing newbie of the city is never found.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite Kill Me Softly meant to be the only one shocked with musical references one snuck in here. Arthur's ringtone is Down From the Sky - Trivium!


End file.
